Universe Travelers:YuGiOh! The Reshef Chronicles
by ExceptNotReally
Summary: Reshef's servant has been awakened by the dissapearence of Atem and is now trying to awaken Reshef the Dark Being. Three unsuspecting people from another universe are now transported to save this one from total annihilation.
1. Prologue

Markus' eyes flashed open. He took in a deep breath and shot up to his feet, instantly slumping down to one knee, clutching his throbbing head. He pulled his hand back and noted there was blood on it. There was something heavy on his other arm, though. Markus looked down and saw a duel disk, and on his belt, a deck case. He glanced around. There were bodies scattered about the ground. Some, Markus recognized as schoolmates and teachers. It was a massacre. There was rubble all across the ground. Blood stained the grass, where students had been slain.

Markus was still disoriented. He lurched forward and landed on a stone walkway. He eyes fluttered as he began to remember, and he pulled himself back up and looked to his left. High atop a pole was a flag, waving slightly in the mild wind. It was barely visible amongst the dust that flew so freely through the air. The flag was on fire, torn, and smeared with a thick smattering of blood. Markus trudged on ahead, past the pole. A shadow loomed over him, now; blotting out some of the dust. As he looked up, he saw a building in ruin, but despite the devastation that had been bestown upon the building, the bell tower still stood proudly, gazing out into the dust.

Markus slumped down against the wall and felt his side, realizing he had been cut...badly. He rested his head against the wall and watched, vision fading as the dust cleared, as a figure approached him. Just as the figure reached Markus, though, everything went black.


	2. Chapter 1

It wasn't more than a few minutes ago that Markus had been at school, walking to his next class. There was a flash of light in the sky and the ground began to shake. The campus had been torn from the ground and was now speeding through a portal of sorts. There were hundreds of creatures, unlike anything Markus had ever seen, inside the portal. They attacked the students and the teachers. They obliterated the buildings. Markus tried to help someone that had been trapped under a fallen tree when a piece of debris hit him in the back of the head, knocking him unconscious.

Markus' eyes flashed open once again. He slowly sat up. He was laying in a bed, inside of what looked like a wooden cabin. There was someone sitting in a chair, across the room. They looked up as Markus watched them. They rose quickly and walked over.

"Damn, man. I thought you were never going to wake up," they said. It was Ryan, one of Markus' friends from school. He had medium length, straightened, brown hair, similar to Markus', except Ryan's was sightly longer and not as... "poofy."

"Was it you? The person that found me unconscious?" Markus gasped out, surprised by how weak he really was. His side was bandaged up, but his head had only been cleaned. Before Ryan could reply, however, another person stepped into the room. They were wearing a turban, and dressed in a white robe.

"That was not your friend. It was me. You are lucky to be alive, Markus," the man said.

"How do you know my name? Who are you?" Markus coughed out, noticing that Ryan's shoulder was bandaged as he turned.

"My name is Shadi. I am the guardian of the Millennium Items." Markus' eyes widened. The millennium items were part of Yu-Gi-Oh, a card game and a television series that Markus had known since he was little, and still played even now. It couldn't be possible.

"I understand your confusion, Markus. But you must come to accept what I am about to tell you. You may never see your home again."

"Why?" Markus asked, his heart lurching. Home had been boring, but the thought of never seeing it again was too much.

"Because...you, and your friend, are Universe Travelers."


	3. Chapter 2

Markus and Ryan sat alone in the room. Shadi had left mere moments ago. Universe Travelers? Was it really as simple as it sounded? It could be a dream, but it was too real. No, Markus was sure this wasn't a dream.

"So your shard...you lost yours too?" Ryan asked, pointing to Markus' stomach wound.

"What the hell is a shard?" Markus asked, puzzled.

"Oh, right. Well, it's a piece of metal inside of you. It allows us to travel between universes. It is not a physical object, but it can be. It's...complicated. Shadi explained it to me." Ryan replied, pausing often to think.

"How does Shadi know about this? He's a character. He's made-up." Markus pointed out smugly.

"Dude, you're asking the wrong guy. Hell if I know. This guy makes no sense at all. Damn, why couldn't we have gone to the Naruto universe?" Ryan moaned.

"What the fuck is Naruto?" Markus asked.

"Quit playing, you know what I'm talking about," came Ryan's stiff reply.

"No...I really don't," Markus repeated. Before Ryan could respond, Shadi entered the room again. Markus lurched to his feet, grunting in pain, but still marched up to Shadi.

"How do you know all this? All about us? You're a fictional character in an anime series!"

"Yes. I know," Shadi said, with no facial expression. Markus' eyes widened and he took a step back. His expression changed to that of Ryan's; a face of uncertainty.

"Alright then...so, why are we here? What happened to our...shards?" Markus asked.

"They were taken by Narack, a servant of Reshef. He was awakened with Atem's disappearance. If Reshef rises, there is no telling what will happen. You must stop Narack. He's using more shards gathered from other travelers, like yourselves, to harvest souls for Reshef," Shadi stated simply. He continued, though "You have been given duel disks, and your decks from your world have been brought with you. Narack is using the power of Reshef to take control of the Rare Hunters and he is using another puppet to speak through. I am blocked by Reshef's power though. I cannot see the puppet. There is a tournament going on in the city not far from here. You are already entered. Chances are that Narack is using his puppet to gather souls in the tournament. You must find the puppet and stop them."

Markus and Ryan paused for a moment and looked at each other and nodded. Markus turned back to Shadi and with confidence said, "Well, looks like it's time to duel!"


	4. Chapter 3

As Markus and Ryan wandered into the city, they heard a familiar voice. Markus noticed it first and turned to see Tristan Taylor finishing off an opponent.

"Hey," Markus said, nudging Ryan, "Look over there." Ryan looked and his eyes widened a little.

"That's..." he began.

"Tristan, yeah," Markus cut him off. There was a long pause and then Markus spoke up. "I'm going to duel him."

Ryan reached out, "Markus wait!" It was too late though. Markus had already made his way into the crowd and was shoving his way through. He emerged as Ryan joined the crowd to watch.

"Hey! I challenge you to a duel!" Markus demanded, pointing at Tristan. He was a little surprised that he had run into another familiar face this early on.

"Alright then, show me what you got!" Tristan challenged back. The two took their positions, shuffled their decks and activated their duel disks. The duel was on.

Tristan's Turn (1)

"First I'll set two cards face-down. And then I'll end my turn with a monster in defense mode. Your move."

Markus' Turn (2)

"I summon Luster Dragon in attack mode (1900 ATK) and then I'll set two cards as well (Call of the Haunted and Magic Jammer). Now, Luster Dragon, attack his defense monster!"

"Sucks for you. You've just attacked Stone Statue of the Aztecs (2000 DEF). And thanks to it's special ability, you take double the damage. But the torment doesn't end there, you also activated my trap card, Cross Counter. This card doubles the damage again, and now your monster is destroyed too."

Markus' LP: 4000 → 3600

"Lucky break. It's your turn."

Tristan's Turn (3)

"I think I'll start by sacrificing my monster, to set a new one in it's place. Then I activate Chorus of Sanctuary, it gives all defense position monsters an extra 500 defense points. That'll do for now."

Markus' Turn (4)

"I'm gonna rip you to pieces. First I activate my face-down card, Call of the Haunted. This lets me bring Luster Dragon back. Next I'll remove him from play to special summon, Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon (2800 ATK). And thanks to my new dragon's effect, I can special summon Dark Horus (3000 ATK) to the field as well. Then I'll summon Hunter Dragon (1700 ATK) in attack mode to top it off. What do you have to say about that?"

"I say, you still don't stand a chance."

"I can't wait to rub that in your face when I win. Now, Dark Horus, attack his monster!"

"Once again, a fatal mistake! Thanks to Chorus of Sanctuary, Millennium Shield (3000 DEF) gets an additional 500 defense points. And you activated another trap! Another Cross Counter! Doubling the damage and destroying Dark Horus!"

"No!"

Markus' LP: 3600 → 2600

"Grrr. Fine! It's your move! But enjoy it while you can!"

Tristan's Turn (5)

"I'll start with this. Raigeki. It destroys all monsters on your side of the field."

"Not exactly! I activate, Magic Jammer! By discarding a card from my hand I can negate Raigeki!"

"Fair enough. Instead, I'll just activate my spell card. Continuous Destruction Punch. Now whenever one of your monsters attacks a defense monster on my side of the field that has more defense points than your monster's attack points, your monster will get destroyed. And I'll end my turn with one card face-down. Your move."

Markus' Turn (6)

"Now that you've drawn a card, I can activate my trap. Battle Mania!"

"Oh no!"

"Oh yes, Markus! Now all of your cards must attack me and you can't change their battle positions. It's all over for you."

"Not quite. I sacrifice my two monsters to set a new one face-down. Then I play one card face-down and end my turn."

Tristan's Turn (7)

"Commendable that you found a way around Battle Mania. But it won't help you now. I activate Shield and Sword, swapping my Millennium Shield's defense with it's attack. Giving it 3000 attack points. Next, I equip him with Big Bang Shot, increasing his attack to 3400 and allowing him to inflict damage through your monster's defense. Now, Millennium Shield, attack! Destroy his defense monster!"

"Unfortunately, I activate Shrink, halving your card's attack to 1700. And since your Chorus of Sanctuary works both ways, my Tyrant Dragon has 3000 defense. Sucks for you."

Tristan's LP: 4000 → 2700

"No fair!"

"I'm sure you'll find it's plenty fair."

"Fine, it's your turn. And since my turn is over, Millennium Shield reverts back to 400 attack, with the effects of Big Bang Shot still active."

Markus' Turn (8)

"You lose, I'm afraid. I activate Mystical Space Typhoon, destroying Big Bang Shot. And when Big Bang Shot is removed from the field, Millennium Shield is removed from play. Leaving your life points wide open."

"No! You couldn't have! My deck is impenetrable!"

"All walls have their cracks. Now, Tyrant Dragon (2900 ATK) attack his life points and end this duel!"

Tristan's LP: 2700 → 0

"Good job Markus!" Ryan cheered from the crowd, "You kicked his ass!"

"It was nothing," Markus said, turning to Ryan and the rest of the excited crowd. He then turned to a defeated looking Tristan, "Look, you dueled great. You were a lot more of a challenge than I first expected you to be. You should be proud."

Tristan looked up, "Thanks, I guess. Anyway, I should probably get back to my friends. They're waiting for me downtown. I hope we meet again."

Markus nodded, "Count on it."

Tristan nodded back then turned and walked off towards downtown Domino. Markus looked down at his duel disk and noticed on the screen where the LP were usually shown, there was a star number instead. There was only one star now, but Markus had won his first duel of the tournament. There would soon be more to come.


	5. Chapter 4

Markus and Ryan had been walking for a few hours since Markus' last duel. They had stopped to get something to eat when they bumped into another familiar face. Markus just finished the last of his meal when he saw him over Ryan's shoulder.

"Hey, check it out. It's Duke Devlin," Markus jeered.

"Seriously?" Ryan said, glancing over his shoulder. "Dude, you should challenge him."

"On a full stomach? Forget it! You do it!" Markus replied.

"You know what? I will." Ryan said determined and got up and approached Duke. "Hey! I challenge you to a duel!"

"A punk with no skill? I haven't seen this before," Duke snickered sarcastically.

"No skill! I'll show you who's got no skill!" Ryan hollered back.

Ryan's Turn (1)

"I'll set one card face-down and then summon Archfiend Soldier in attack mode (1900 ATK). That'll do for now."

Duke's Turn (2)

"That's all you've got? Well I play Mystical Space Typhoon, allowing me to destroy your face down card! Next, I activate Double Summon. This lets me normal summon twice this turn! So I'll summon Gradius, and then sacrifice it to summon Maximum Six. Now I roll a die, and whatever it lands on, Maximum Six gains ATK points equal to the result times two-hundred. Oooh, and that's a six. Tough break, kid. That means Maximum Six gains 1200 ATK points! So now it has 3100 ATK! So go! Attack his Archfiend Soldier!"

Ryan's LP: 4000 → 2800

"Well, that does it. Your move."

Ryan's Turn (3)

"Okay...I activate Fissure! This destroys your Maximum Six! And now that you have no cards to defend yourself...I summon Gemini Elf in attack mode (1900 ATK). Attack his life points directly!"

Duke's LP: 4000 → 2100

"It's going to take more than cheap shots to beat me you know. And next turn, I'm going to prove it."

"Eh, whatever you say. Your move."

Duke's Turn (4)

"I start with Temporary Monster Revival! This lets me bring one monster in my graveyard back until the end phase. So I'll bring back Maximum Six! Next I'll activate Star Blast! So I pay 500 LP...

Duke's LP: 2100 → 1600

...in order to lower the level of one monster in my hand, so that I can summon it with one sacrifice. I sacrifice Maximum Six...in order to summon...Orgoth the Relentless! In attack mode! (2500 ATK) Whenever Orgoth destroys a monster as a result of battle, it gains 500 ATK points. So say bye bye to your elf! Orgoth, attack his Gemini Elf!"

Ryan's LP: 2800 → 2200

"And since Orgoth destroyed your monster, it gains 500 ATK, making it a 3000 ATK monster! Then I'll set one card face-down and end my turn."

Ryan's Turn (5)

"I'll show you! I activate Graceful Charity. Now I draw three cards and discard two. So next I'll use Monster Reborn to bring back one of the cards I discarded...Blue-Eyes White Dragon! (3000 ATK). Then I'll summon Vorse Raider in attack mode (1900 ATK)."

"I activate my trap card, Trap Hole, destroying Vorse Raider."

"Who cares? Blue-Eyes, attack Orgoth! Now they're both destroyed!"

"I believe a naïve young duelist once said...who cares?"

"Grrr...I'll set a card face-down and end my turn."

Duke's Turn (6)

" I activate Golden Scales! Now I can special summon a monster destroyed by a card effect last turn. So say hello to your Vorse Raider! Then I'll summon Strike Ninja!"

"I activate my trap, Multi-Threat Pit! When you summon more than two monsters in a turn, I can destroy them! The only downside is I lose LP equal to half the ATK of each monster."

Ryan's LP: 2200 → 400

"I set one card face-down and end my turn."

Ryan's Turn (7)

"You're about to lose this duel! I activate Double Spell! I can now discard a spell from my hand to play one from your graveyard, and I choose Mystical Space Typhoon, to destroy your face-down card!"

"No! You can't!"

"And it gets worse! Next I'll activate Decaying Rebirth! This equip card lets me bring Blue-Eyes back. The only drawback is that it loses half its ATK. But don't worry, because I'll equip it with this! United We Stand! Now for each monster on my side of the field, Blue-Eyes gains 800 ATK. Now I have more than enough ATK to wipe out your remaining life points! Say bye bye, Duke! Blue-Eyes attack!"

Duke's LP: 1600 → 0

"No...I...I..can't believe I lost to such an...amateur," Duke wallowed. Ryan was about to speak with him, but before he could the crowd that had been watching the duel, ran in to congratulate Ryan, and Duke disappeared.


End file.
